Tree Huggers Initial Campaign Strategy
EgijaSpakovskaMDX]] 13:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Tree Huggers ( Initial Campaign Strategy): Discussions on how and what issue should be campaigned Members in Group: Jason, Rochelle, Artur, Ali, Egija and Kadilin Whos doing what in the group? Every week one by one is doing the minutes. On week 13 - Jason did them, on week 14 - Rochelle, on week - Egija, on week 16 - Artur and so on. Each time we meet we decide who wil do what over the week, so everyone has a chance to get involved in the project. Aim of Campaign: To promote and inform people aged 18 - 25 about organisation called TAG - Transforming a generation. This organisation helps young people who dont have qualification to get one and they also help to find jobs for them. Target of Campaign: *Youth Cetres *Organisations- ( This would involve speaking to organisations in the education category) *Other similar organisations like TAG Main Discussion in Seminar: Rochelle had mentioned to the group of alerting the public of the TAG Project. Everyone supported the idea, which maid it our main goal. In seminars we all as a group discuss all the issues which we need to solve. As well we talk about the ways of promoting and informing our chosen audience and which would be the most objective ways of doing it. What would the campaign consist of? The TAG project would allow us the Tree Huggers, to promote and inform our chosen public what exactly the project involves. Ideas came across on the possibility of if this idea was going to go ahead, promotional videos would communicate to the public a greater idea of the campaigns theory. The group also decided that a website and handout booklet, would be the best option to reach the heart of what we are trying to accomplish. Website: *A informal/formal site of what the TAG is. *Video images incorperated onto the side with links to present the ideas of the campaign. *Thoughts and ideas by the audience to see what they think of the idea, is it heplful or not. *Contact page with additional information about us as a group 'The Tree Huggers'. Handout Booklet: *A written documentation via the website, of including much of the information sourced from the website. *Photographs taken by the group to express the nature of the TAG idea.- ( These will include images of our audiences.) *Pages including why the public should join and how it will help them to start their lives. Posters- (Hoping to advertise the Campaign posters in the local area of Cockfosters and Enfield, this will include the campus as well.) Research: *To speak to local Youth contres, colleges, etc. *To gather all to TAG associated videos for the production of handout booklet and website. *To research around the TAG Organistion and similar to it which will provide facts and evidence for the promotions. Resources: *The TAG information. *Our own ideas of best results. *The Youth cetres and people support. AgaDrenda]] 16:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) JasonHerahMDX 13:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC)